


Shall We Date? Obey Me!: MC Gets Injured

by fallendestiel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Bruises, Concussions, F/M, Head Injury, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, happy endings I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendestiel/pseuds/fallendestiel
Summary: The brothers take care of an injured MC in various instances. I'll add trigger warnings to each chapter. Some of these can get quite dark, please take care of yourselves and if you're sensitive to injuries, skip this work.I originally was planning on doing short stories for these, but I got carried away with Mammon's and it ended up being a lot longer than I expected (I can't help it, I love him). Lucifer's and Satan's are also longer, so I'll be posting those separately. I'll post Levi's, Asmo's, and Beel's in one chapter because they're shorter. I can't bring myself to do anything for Belphegor, I don't like writing him and I don't think I'm very good at it either! Maybe I'll make one in the future, but for now, it's only the first 6 brothers :)
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	1. Concussed: Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Head trauma, concussions, nose bleeds, memory loss
> 
> After a particularly bad tumble, Lucifer has to take care of a concussed MC.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR LESSON 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite head-canon is that Cerberus absolutely adores MC after they walk him with Beel. I am selfishly indulging in that premise during this entire chapter, and I'm not sorry.

Ever since you had been tasked with walking Cerberus with Beel, you found yourself falling in love with the three headed beast. He loved you too, quite a lot actually. Lucifer was a bit envious, though he would never show it. Sure, Cerberus was his and he listened to him, but it was out of sheer respect. When you were with Cerberus, he turned into a ginormous three headed puppy. It didn’t bother Lucifer too much though, after all, you had a strong effect on everyone you met and Cerberus was no exception. Lucifer actually enjoyed watching how he became so tame around you. You had somehow managed to capture the hearts of both the beast and the master. 

You usually played with Cerberus while accompanied by Lucifer, but today he was particularly busy. You still wanted to see your favorite beast though, so you made your way into the backyard. There he was, curled up and dozing. All three heads popped up when he heard you open the door. You grinned as he came bounding toward you and skidded to a stop. His heads bowed so you could scratch his ears, and pretty soon he was riled up and ready to play. 

You weren’t actually strong enough to throw any of his toys (you had insisted that Lucifer buy him some toys, the poor thing was overworked with no way to unwind), so you just ran around the yard for a bit while he chased you. 

As you were jogging around and giggling, Cerberus in tow, you lost your footing and fell face first into the ground, your head bouncing upward a little before landing. Your vision went black for a few moments as you laid there. Cerberus had stopped running immediately and walked to your side, one of his heads sniffing at you and whining. Your eyelids fluttered as you tried to regain your senses. You reached out to the head that was bowed in front of you and placed your palm between his eyes, letting him know you were alright. You allowed yourself a few more moments to catch your breath before pulling yourself to your feet. The world was practically spinning as you stepped slowly toward the door to go back inside the House of Lamentation. Cerberus padded cautiously behind you, still whining a little. 

You finally reached the door and pushed it open, leaning into it a little so you could catch your breath. You didn’t particularly want to go to Lucifer’s study because he was working, but you had to admit you were getting a little scared of how you were feeling. The dizziness hadn’t subsided and your stomach was turning. It was also hard for you to even focus your eyes on anything. It took all of your concentration to even remember where the study was, and when you found yourself at the door you didn’t knock like you usually would, you just leaned into the door as you turned the knob, practically collapsing against it. 

Lucifer was bent over paperwork, per usual, when he heard the door click open. He was irritated at first, who was rude enough to come in without knocking? He looked up and there you were, clutching the door knob and slowly sinking to the ground, blood dripping out of your nose. He rushed over to aid you immediately, helping you back to your feet and walking you to the couch. 

“Oh, Luci. I was looking for you.” For a moment, he thought someone might have placed a curse on you, but he looked into your eyes and noted the difference in pupil sizes. ‘I’ve read about this somewhere...head trauma?’ After the incident with Belphegor, Lucifer had taken it upon himself to learn a little more about human injuries. 

“Y/N...what happened? Did you hit your head?” Lucifer had you seated in his lap, trying to keep you sitting upright. He grabbed a tissue from the end table and held it up to your bloodied nose.

“Mmm...can I sleep?” You leaned up against his shoulder and closed your eyes. Lucifer gently lifted your head and rubbed a thumb against your cheek. 

“No, darling, not right now. Do you remember what happened?” It was becoming clearer that he probably wasn’t going to get any answers out of you, which had him quite worried. 

“What happened? Mammon spilled his coffee on you and you got mad at him,” you dralled. Your voice was much slower than usual. Lucifer shook his head.

“That was this morning, love. What happened before you came here?”

“Before I came where? I always sleep in here.” Lucifer’s lips pressed into a tight line. 

“Okay, love, we’re going to the human world for a while to get you some help.” He lifted you and readied himself for the teleport. He didn’t want to use any magic for fear of harming you further.

In the blink of an eye, the two of you were standing outside of the hospital in your hometown, and Lucifer was moving quickly toward the nearest staff member. 

You looked around, puzzled by your surroundings. Why were you in a hospital? Weren’t you just at breakfast? You looked up, staring blankly at Lucifer’s jawline. Why was he holding you? Did you fall asleep?

Lucifer’s mere presence intimidated the nurse he was talking to. The nurse stumbled over her words, trying to explain that ‘no, there are no beds available at the moment’, but instead what came out was, ‘yes, of course we have a free bed, one moment please’. She covered her mouth, startled at what she just said. Lucifer gave her a smug smile before she ran off, getting a room prepared. The man who had burned his finger on the fryer at work was just going to have to wait.

“Luci...” you tugged at his cloak and he looked down at you. “Where are we?” His brow furrowed.

“We’re at a hospital, in the human realm. You’ve injured yourself, darling.” You just blinked at him in response, not quite understanding. 

“Y/N?” Someone’s voice called. You went to respond, but Lucifer started walking toward the voice. Once he had stopped, he was laying you down on a white bed and covering you with a particularly itchy blanket. 

After a few extremely long hours and a CT scan, you were admitted to the hospital for overnight monitoring. They transported you to your own room and settled you in before leaving you and Lucifer alone. Some of your senses were starting to return to you, and you weren’t quite as confused about where you were and why you were there. 

“Luci, you don’t need to stay with me. I know you’re busy.” You played with the hem of the provided blanket as you looked into your lap. 

“Y/N. I may be busy, but you’re more important to me than my work.” His hand rested on your thigh, causing you to look up at him. You pouted a little.

“At least go home and get some rest. That chair can’t be very comfortable.” Lucifer was silent for a few moments.

“...alright,” he sighed, standing and placing a kiss to your forehead. “I’ll be back in a few hours, love.” You smiled, happy with yourself for how easily you had gotten him to resign. What you didn’t know is that he had other plans that didn’t involve resting. 

After a couple of hours had passed, Lucifer was back by your side once more with a stack of paperwork in his lap and a coffee cup next to him. You were asleep when he returned, so he just silently worked, sneaking a peek at you every once in a while to make sure you were still okay. 

As you started to stir, you were a little confused as to whose bed you were in, but soon remembered where you were. Your eyes fluttered open and you were laying on your side facing Lucifer, who was concentrated on writing. The next thing you noticed was that your arms were wrapped around something, and when you looked down you smiled. A little black dog plushie was pressed into your chest.

“...looks like you didn’t go home and rest,” you said quietly. Lucifer’s eyes shot up and he leaned forward, all of his attention now on you. He smirked.

“You didn’t actually think I would give up that easily, did you?” You smiled a little and rolled your eyes, holding the stuffed dog up to show him.

“And where did you get this?” 

Lucifer blushed, if only slightly, before speaking, “well, you looked like you needed something to hold onto, and I certainly wasn’t going to get in that bed with you. I purchased it at the ‘gift shop’.” There was something you weren’t expecting. He knew you liked stuffed animals, but he usually teased you about it, calling it ‘childish’. Yet here he was, buying one for you. You smiled softly.

“Thank you, Luci. I really appreciate it.” 

“I knew you would,” he said, smiling a bit and taking your hand. “It looks a little like Cerberus, doesn’t it?” Your eyes widened.

“I remember now.” Lucifer sat up a little.

“Remember what, darling?” 

“How I hurt my head. I was playing with Cerberus...”

“Y/N,” Lucifer said sternly. “I’ve told you you shouldn’t be out there on your own with him.” You shook your head lightly.

“He didn’t hurt me, Luci. I think I must’ve tripped.” A fuzzy image of the whining beast popped into your head. “He was actually worried about me.” Oh, how you wanted to be home and show your poor puppy you were okay. 

Lucifer was a bit taken aback, but then realized he shouldn’t be that surprised. That would explain the message he received from Beelzebub that detailed the odd behavior of the beast when he tried to walk him. He wouldn’t budge, he was just curled up, all three heads whimpering. He must’ve thought he had hurt you in some way. Lucifer sighed.

“Well, there’s going to be absolutely no roughhousing between the two of you when we get back, is that clear?” Though the two of you were dating, at times you felt like Lucifer spoke to you like he was your father. 

“Yes, _sir_ ,” you said a little mockingly, grinning at him.

“Oh princess, you should watch your tone, or I might have to bend you over my knee--”

“Luci! Stop it,” you blushed. 

Lucifer smirked at you, “I’m only teasing darling. You’ll need at least two weeks of recovery before--”

" _Lucifer!!!_ "


	2. Snatched: Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, gashes, dying MC, language, physical assault, kidnapping, bruising
> 
> A night at the casino with Mammon goes terribly wrong.
> 
> SPOILERS FOR LESSON 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the darkest one of these I wrote. The trigger warnings are above, this chapter is not for sensitive readers. I tried my best to not glorify/romanticize the incident. Please be safe out there <3

You had agreed to come with Mammon to the casino because you knew he would go whether you went with him or not. Plus, you had to admit you enjoyed the thrill of gambling every once in a while, though not nearly as much as your boyfriend.

You mostly watched him while you were there, there was just something so endearing about his smug little smirk when he knew he was about to win big. However, you eventually wanted to do a little gambling of your own, so you moved to a nearby slot machine after a while. 

You were so focused on the game that you didn’t notice the demon that sat himself beside you. “Hey sugar. You wanna go have some fun out back?” The words entered your ears and you reddened. 

“Ah, no thanks, I’m here with someone.” You offered him a nervous smile before turning back to your game, only to be yanked up by the arm.

“Oh, playing hard to get, are we human?” he hissed. “You have some nerve.” A hand clapped over your mouth as you struggled in his strong grip. One of his arms wrapped around yours, pinning them to your sides as he started dragging you to the bathroom. You were completely unnoticed by anyone around, almost as if you didn’t exist. 

Mammon turned his head toward the machine you said you would be at, only to find you weren’t there anymore. At first, he was a little annoyed that you would disappear like that, but then he noticed your handbag still sitting next to the game and his blood ran cold. He excused himself from the table and quickly moved to where you were supposed to be, picking up your purse and frantically looking around. 

“You’re gonna regret trying to brush me off like that, human,” the demon snarled in your face. He had your arm pinned to the wall and his other hand was covering your mouth. He soon moved the hand restricting your arm to your side, digging in his nails and causing you to scream into his hand. You could swear that he had dug all the way into your ribcage. Your right hand found its way to Mammon’s pact mark on your hip, and you traced it quickly; he had made you memorize what it looked like a while back so you could summon him in an emergency.

In seconds, Mammon found himself standing in the doorway of the bathroom. As he oriented himself from the sudden change in scenery, his eyes landed on your trembling form. And then on the demon who was assaulting you. 

“What’s the matter, human? Does this hurt--” Your assailant’s words were cut off mid sentence as he flew backwards into the adjacent wall. “What the--” Mammon towered over the demon’s now shaking body. 

As you slowly sunk to the ground, you barely heard the commotion coming from the other two occupants of the room. All you could focus on was the white hot pain radiating from your side. You looked down and saw that your shirt was torn from the demon’s claws, the once light colored fabric soaked in red. 

“Y/N, baby, talk to me.” Mammon came into your sight. ‘Oh, he’s probably extremely worried...’ you thought, your mind fuzzy. 

“Mammon...it’s...okay...” you managed to gasp out. His brows furrowed as he stared at you in disbelief. He was terrified to even touch you. You were soaked in blood, your breathing was shallow, your eyes glassy and distant. He felt like he was watching you die all over again. His heart clenched as he frantically tried to figure out what to do. 

He knew he was going to be in deep shit if he did it, but you were far more important. D.D.D. in one hand, your hand in the other, Mammon dialed Lucifer’s number.

“What--” As soon as Lucifer’s voice came from the other end of the phone, Mammon was practically screaming.

“I need you!”

“What have you done this time--”

“It’s Y/N--”

“Where are you?” Lucifer’s entire demeanor changed immediately. It had to be serious if Mammon had called him about you.

“The Devildom Casino bathroom.” The line went dead as soon as Mammon finished his sentence. Within 30 seconds, the door was flying open. 

Lucifer was met with the sight of his younger brother knelt in front of your bloodied form. He quickly joined the white haired demon on the floor. 

“Can you help them?!” Mammon choked out. He hadn’t even realized he was crying until he spoke. Lucifer’s mouth was pressed in a tight line as he assessed the damage done to you. He noticed you looking at him with half lidded eyes, your head resting on your own shoulder.

“Luci...” you breathed out. He offered you a soft smile.

“Yes, Y/N. I’m here.” It was increasingly difficult for him to remain calm, especially with all of that blood surrounding you. He decided to try his magic; it appeared there wasn’t going to be enough time to get you to the human world for medical attention. His hand hovered at your side. “Bear with me, Y/N. Hold Mammon’s hand, okay?” Mammon reached out and laced his fingers with yours, his hand shaking as he did so.

The pain from the magic was arguably more intense than the pain you were already feeling. You couldn’t find the strength to scream, so sobs found their way into your throat instead. Mammon’s head snapped to look at Lucifer. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Lucifer cut him off.

“It’s working, it’s just an extremely painful process.” His brows were slightly furrowed, your sobs were distressing to say the least. Mammon turned back towards your convulsing figure, his grip on your hand tightening.

“Hang in there, babe, I’m right here...” he said, trying desperately to comfort you in any way possible. Your glassy eyes met his right before they rolled back into your head and you slumped forward. “Lucifer!” Mammon cried. The eldest just shook his head, muttering as he started to stand.

“They’ve just fainted, Mammon. This spell is rather taxing on the body of the target. They’ll be quite exhausted for a while.” Dark purple bruises appeared where there were once deep gashes.

Mammon leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead before gently lifting you off of the floor. 

“I take it this is the scum that caused all of this?” Lucifer said, laying eyes on what was left of the demon that had attacked you. Mammon bit his lip, knowing well that he might have gotten a little carried away.

“Uh...yeah. Guess I made a little mess, didn’t I?” 

Lucifer hummed. “I will take care of it. Take Y/N home. We’ll discuss this later.” Mammon was surprised to hear that. Usually he was left to clean up his own messes, yet here was Lucifer, helping him. Everyone always teased Lucifer about you making him soft, but maybe there was some truth to that. “Go, before I change my mind.”

Once Mammon had gotten you home, he laid your limp form in his bed. He carefully undressed you and pulled one of his shirts over your head. He took care to make you as comfortable as possible before he sunk down into the couch. His elbows dug into his knees as he ran his hands through his hair, gripping the white strands. Tears fell freely now that he was alone. He couldn’t believe how stupid he had been, letting you go off on your own. And to think...if he had been any later...you could’ve ended up how you were after Belphegor...

He gritted his teeth, trying to stifle a sob that found its way into his chest. He had failed you again. After he promised that he would protect you. Yet there you were, just moments ago, dying right in front of him. And he had to call his brother to help you. “Fuck...” Mammon whispered, resting his head on the arm of the couch. 

The first thing you felt was a strong ache in your left side. You groaned as you pushed yourself up from the bed, rubbing sleep out of your eyes. Your memory of the previous night was very hazy. You knew you were playing slots...’but then what?’ You opened your eyes and looked around the dimly lit room. ‘Mammon’s room?’ It wasn’t unusual for you to wake up in your boyfriend’s room, but you didn’t remember falling asleep here. And he wasn’t latched onto your side like he usually was. 

You swung your legs to the side of the bed and stood. Stretching to the right made you wince, the ache in your left side worsening. Lifting your shirt, you stepped into view of the full length mirror next to the bed. Your entire left side was bruised. You gasped a little. ‘What the fuck?’ As you turned, you scanned the room for your boyfriend. He had to know what the hell happened last night.

A tuft of white stuck out from the side of the couch. You approached his sleeping form quietly. Mammon’s arms were folded under his head as he leaned up against the right arm of the couch, his feet planted on the floor. Tear stains littered his cheeks to your surprise. ‘Ah, shit. Did I upset him last night?’ You gingerly took a seat next to him, running your fingers through his hair. He would never admit it, but it was his favorite way to wake up. He would always lean into your hand right before he opened his eyes. 

A hum escaped Mammons lips as he stirred. You smiled. ‘If I did piss him off last night, hopefully this will make up for it.’ You watched his eyes flutter open, preparing yourself for a pouty face or a “get yer hands off of me, human”. Instead, he just stared at you as if he was looking at a ghost.

“...Mammon?” you asked quietly. He sat up, placing a hand on your cheek. His eyes frantically searched yours as they started to well up with tears. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Fuck, Y/N...I’m just happy yer still kickin’...” Mammon ran his arm across his eyes, trying to wipe away the forming tears. He wanted so badly to wrap you in his arms and never let you go, but he didn’t want to hurt you.

“What do you mean? Of course I am.” You gave him an anxious smile. He peered at you quizzically, placing a hand on your leg. 

“D’ya not remember?” It was probably for the best, he couldn’t imagine how terrified you were. But he didn’t understand why you didn’t remember. Thinking back on the previous night, Mammon remembered something. After Lucifer healed you, he’d murmured something under his breath. He must’ve cleared your memory of the incident. 

Your voice stirred him from his thoughts, “no, I can’t remember anything after I played slots. Did you get me drunk?” You nervously laughed, trying to lighten the uncomfortable atmosphere. Mammon shook his head. 

“No...ya were...uh...attacked.” He watched your eyes widen. “I had to call Lucifer and...fuck...I’m so sorry Y/N, I shouldn’tve let you go off on yer own...” You placed your hand on his cheek, brushing away the tears that were falling. 

“Mammon...it’s alright. I chose to go off on my own, you can’t fault yourself for that.” You racked your brain to try to find a fraction of a memory of this incident, but nothing would come. There was an intense hazy feeling in your mind every time you tried to remember. “...but I can’t remember what happened...”

“It’s better that way, it wasn’t any fun for ya, I promise.” You furrowed your brows, frustrated that you couldn’t call the memory up. You laid your head on Mammon’s shoulder and laced your fingers together. He gripped onto your hand a little tighter than he usually would, like you were going to slip out of his grasp at any minute. A few moments of silence passed, both of you just relishing the other’s company. 

“...is your side...uh...how is it?” Mammon finally asked. You stood and lifted the left side of your shirt. The sight made him cringe a little. He placed a warm hand delicately on your hip, just underneath all of the bruising. His thumb gently grazed your side; the loving touch was enough to make you blush. You dropped the fabric of the shirt and sat down in his lap. He jumped.

“Oi...I don’t wanna hurtcha...” He held his hands up on either side of you like he had been caught stealing. You turned so your left side was flush with his chest, flinching a bit at the pain. It quickly subsided as your body got used to the pressure. You then grabbed one of his arms and pulled it around you, signaling for him to do the same with the other arm. 

“I want you to hold me,” you murmured, leaning your head on his shoulder. Mammon was a bit stiff for a while, but he eventually relaxed into the new position. It was unusual for the two of you to sit in silence for very long, but at this moment, it felt right.


	3. Breathless: Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Broken bone, lung injury, coughing blood, trouble breathing
> 
> MC discovers that their fall down the stairs did more damage than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the next three brothers have considerably shorter stories (sorry). Can you tell who my favorites are? D: I find it a lot easier to write for Luci, Mammon, and Satan than the others, and it definitely shows.
> 
> I also hope the whole healing magic thing makes sense, it's honestly just my head-canon and holds absolutely no weight in the actual Obey Me universe.

“Y/N! Get yer ass down here, we’re gonna be late!” You heard Mammon’s voice call up the stairs. You had spent a little too much time in the shower and now you were running late for school. 

“Just leave without me, I’m like, right behind you!” you responded, throwing your bag over your shoulder. You saw him walk out the front door from the banister, and as you raced down the stairs, you lost your footing. You were practically midair as you fell, and you hit the floor with a sickening thud. Luckily, you had tucked your arms against your chest, fighting against your instincts to hold them out to catch yourself. You had landed on your side, your ribs taking the brunt of the impact. After a few moments laying there, you pushed yourself slowly to your feet. Then, you heard someone approaching from behind.

“Good morning, kitten,” Satan smiled at you while jogging down the stairs. You had just started dating a few weeks ago, and you hadn’t really made it official yet (mostly because Satan didn’t want to listen to Mammon complain about his missed opportunity). You waved to him breathlessly, and he slowed his pace. “Are you alright? You seem out of breath.” You nodded.

“Just took a spill down the stairs is all.” It seemed nearly impossible for you to catch your breath for some reason. Satan noticed your arm wrapped around your ribcage and narrowed his eyes.

“You’re sure you’re okay? You didn’t hit your head or anything?” 

“No, I guess the wind was just knocked out of me or something. I landed on my side, so I’m just a little sore.” He stared silently for a moment before nodding.

“Alright, let’s go. We’re going to be late.” Satan started moving at a brisk pace and you followed, convinced that you were just going to be sore on that side for a few days, and you were just breathless because of the shock of the fall. 

About halfway to R.A.D., Satan noticed how far you were lagging behind. He slowed and fell back toward you, a little irritated. His irritation wavered, however, when he noticed how labored your breath was. 

“Y/N...” he paused when you began coughing into your arm. You turned away from him before spitting onto the ground, a little terrified by what you tasted. The taste of iron filled your mouth, and as you looked down, the ground was now stained red where you had spit. Your heart rate picked up considerably. 

You rotated your body once more to face Satan again, and you swore you could see the color drain a little from his face. Feeling a trail of drool at the corner of your mouth, you wiped at it with your wrist. Only, when you looked down to your wrist, it was also stained red. You looked up at your boyfriend.

“Uhm...” you spoke, not sure what to say. Satan was immediately lifting you and heading back toward the House of Lamentation. By the time you got back, your chest was throbbing in pain. You had already sputtered a few more times, blood flecking your arm every time you did.

Satan was nervously flipping through one of his many books, and you could only assume it was a medical journal of some sort. He had told you once that magic can be used for healing, but the user has to know what sort of injury they’re dealing with and they have to be able to visualize what they’re mending while they’re performing the spell.

Every passing moment made it harder and harder to breathe. You were starting to become dizzy from the lack of air. “S-Satan...” you whispered. His head snapped toward you. He had found what he was looking for, a punctured lung, he was just reading the entry on it before he started the healing process. His eyes widened as he noticed your bloodied lips outlined with blue. He hurriedly placed the open book beside you on his bed. 

“I’m right here. I’m going to lay you down, okay, Y/N?” Satan smoothed your hair with his hand as he gently laid you back onto his bed. After taking in the rest of the information the journal had to offer, he placed his hand onto your ribcage. You let out a little groan at the painful contact. “I’m sorry, kitten, this isn’t going to be comfortable.” He grabbed one of your hands with his free one and began performing the spell. He flinched a little when you dug your nails into the back of his hand, only because he could tell how much pain you were in. 

After a couple of minutes, the spell was complete and you were unconscious, but your lips were returning to their normal color and your breathing was steady. Satan reluctantly let go of your hand so he could begin cleaning you up a little. He retrieved a washcloth and wet it with warm water before returning to your side. He then placed you properly onto the bed so you would be a little more comfortable when you eventually woke up. 

Satan wiped around your mouth, cleaning up all of the trails of blood that had been left from your coughing. The inside of your lips were stained red as well, but after a few swipes, they returned to their natural color. Once your face was clean, he carefully pulled off your uniform jacket, which was also dotted with blood. He threw it on the floor for the time being. He sat right at your side on the bed, hardly able to focus on his reading. 

After a couple of hours, you began to stir. The stabbing pain from your punctured lung was replaced by a very dull ache, and your breathing was far less shallow. As your eyes fluttered open, you noticed a figure in your periphery. When you turned your head, the blonde demon immediately put his book down. 

“How are you feeling, kitten?” he asked, softly smiling. 

“Much better...thank you. I’m sorry I caused you all of that trouble.”

Satan sighed, “you just need to be a little more careful around the stairs, alright?” You nodded. 

“Did you go to school?”

“No. I was worried about your condition.” You frowned and looked away from him.

“Geez, I feel bad that you missed school...” Satan placed a hand on your arm, prompting you to turn your head toward him once more.

“I can catch up no problem, you know me. You’re a little more important than school,” he smirked cheekily. 

You gave him a small smile in return and rolled your eyes, “Glad to hear it.” You sat up a little, scooting closer and nestling yourself under Satan’s arm.

“You really gave me quite a fright, kitten,” he whispered. You looked up at him apologetically. “Don’t apologize again, I’m just glad you’re okay.” He pressed a small kiss to your cheek.

“You know, this gives us an excuse to continue reading Sherlock Holmes...” you said, grinning a little. You loved it when Satan read to you, even though you knew you would fall asleep.

“Is that right? You won’t fall asleep?” 

You shook your head, “Of course not.” 

Satan smiled, knowing full well you would definitely fall asleep, especially considering what your body had been through today. He indulged you anyway. 

He heard your soft snores about halfway through the first page he started reading and chuckled a little to himself. “That’s a new record, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care around the stairs, friends.


	4. Levi, Asmo, and Beel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Levi: blood, gashes, fainting, physical assault  
> TW Asmo: head trauma, concussion  
> TW Beel: blood, knives
> 
> Levi, Asmo, and Beel help take care of an MC who has injured themselves (separately).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now. I'm pretty happy with how all of these turned out, I'm a sucker for angst and hurt/comfort, and I like to think that I do them justice. 
> 
> On another note, can you imagine if all of these MCs I've written existed in the same universe? Like, they just cannot stop getting themselves injured. Eventually Lucifer is just going to put them in a bubble and never let them come out. Poor MC.

Levi:

It was honestly rare for Levi to leave the House of Lamentation, but you had convinced him to come shopping with you with the promise of a visit to the game store on the way back. Even though you two were in a relationship, he wasn’t really one for public affection, so you just walked side by side. He was surprised when he looked to his right and you weren’t walking with him anymore. His eyes frantically searched the sea of people around him, but you were nowhere to be seen.

The scent of your blood was faint, but nonetheless traceable, and Levi found himself sprinting through the crowd of people, following the smell. He froze in place when he saw you pushed up against the wall beside a store, a demon lapping at blood that was seeping from your arm. He couldn’t bring himself to move, until he saw the demon going for your throat. 

Levi threw himself at the lesser demon, immediately switching to his demon form. You covered your ears and shut your eyes tight as he ripped into your attacker. You only opened your eyes when you heard the muffled screaming stop. Levi stood in front of you, speckled with demon blood, his brows furrowed. 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N, I should’ve been keeping you closer and paying more attention. This is my fault.” You cradled your injured arm and shook your head.

“Levi, it’s not your fault. Don’t worry about that right now, can we just go home?” You winced at the flaring pain from the gash. Levi’s eyes grew wide as he remembered your arm.

“A-ah! Yeah, we should go!!!” 

As you walked, you felt your vision faltering. The gash wasn’t too deep, but you had lost a lot of blood in the time it went untreated. You clutched onto Levi’s arm with your good arm, leaning into him. 

“Y/N, what’s--” he started, but as soon as he saw you starting to collapse, he quickly caught you. He wrapped you in his arms and quickened his pace; you were nearing the House of Lamentation, and he wanted to get you there as soon as possible.

When you opened your eyes, you were greeted with the familiar blue glow of Levi’s room. You sat up slowly, looking down at your arm, which was now wrapped in gauze. As you turned your head, you saw Levi sitting in his gaming chair and realized you were in his bed-tub. He looked up from his D.D.D. 

“Y/N! You’re awake! H-how are you feeling? I’m sorry I put you in my bed, I just wanted to keep an eye on you and--”

“Levi, I’m fine, my arm just hurts. Nothing I can’t handle, though.” You knew if you didn’t cut him off, he would stumble over his words forever, it was just in his nature. You smiled at him. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“O-oh! Well, Lucifer took care of your arm...I just brought you here, so I didn’t really do much...” You placed your hand on his arm, causing him to redden.

“You were the one who came to my aid, Levi.” He looked away, still flushed. 

“I guess I did kinda feel like the hero from (insert disgustingly long anime title here)...” You grinned at your boyfriend, giving his arm a little squeeze. “I have some stickers we can put on your bandage, if you want! They’re a little too normie for me, so I’ve been saving them for you...” 

“Of course, Levi. Thank you.”

Asmo:

You were heading to your next class at R.A.D. when you saw Asmodeus cheerfully bouncing toward you in the hallway. You sped up a little, eager to see your boyfriend before you were subjected to boredom in the lecture hall. Just before you made it to him, however, you found yourself midair, falling backwards. You felt your head collide with the laminate beneath you and saw stars for a few moments. When you opened your eyes, Asmo was kneeling above you, gently lifting your torso up. The once bustling hall of walking students was at a standstill, everyone staring down at you.

“Darling, are you alright?!” You slowly brought a hand to the back of your head, checking for blood. Your hand came back clean, but your head was pounding.

“Uhm...yeah, I think I’m okay...” you said, puzzled at Asmo’s reaction to your response. 

“Why are you speaking so slowly?” he asked, a look of concern painted on his beautiful face. You pursed your lips.

“Am I?” You felt like you were responding normally to him, but his expression told you differently. Asmodeus scooped you up in his arms and carried you to the nurse’s office (does R.A.D. have a nurse? Every learning establishment usually does, right? We’ll pretend like they do).

As soon as you were placed on the cot, you wanted to close your eyes and go to sleep. 

“Sounds like you took a pretty nasty blow to the head,” the demon nurse said, staring down at you. He wasn’t too familiar with humans, but he had the power of the internet on his side. You hummed in response. He peered at his D.D.D, checking the page he had pulled up on concussion symptoms. 

“Are you dizzy?” he asked. 

“A little,” you replied, feeling Asmo’s hand grabbing yours. You weakly smiled at him as the nurse continued with his questions.

As soon as you had been evaluated and cleared, Asmo ushered you home. Before you knew it, you were propped up by a ton of pillows and laying in his bed.

“My poor darling...” Asmo cooed, sitting down next to you on the bed. 

“Do you know what I fell on?” you asked quietly, frowning.

“...it was a pen.” You turned your head to look at him. 

“Tell me you’re joking. A pen?”

Asmo giggled a little. “Yes honey, a pen. You must have stepped on it and slipped. It will make for quite the funny story once you’re all better.” He pressed a gentle kiss to your temple. “But for now, I’m going to be your nurse~!” 

“What does that entail?” you questioned.

“I’m gonna pamper you, sugar! You aren’t allowed to be looking at screens or anything like that, so you’ll have to make do with my gorgeous face,” Asmo grinned. “We’ll start with a manicure~.”

And so you stayed with Asmo for the whole day, letting him give you all sorts of skin care regimens and hair masks. When it came time for bed, he peppered you with little kisses.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Y/N.”

“Thank you for spending the day with me, nurse Asmo,” you smiled.

Beel:

It was your night to cook dinner. You always looked forward to cooking nights; they meant you could turn your brain off for a while and just focus on the task at hand. They also gave you opportunities to learn how to make your boyfriend’s favorite dishes. Sure, he would eat almost anything, edible or not, but you loved to see the joy on his face when he saw you made something especially for him. He insisted that whenever you made food that it tasted better and made him feel a little more full. You told him it was because it was made with love, which made most of his brothers gag because of how cheesy you sounded (except Asmodeus, of course). 

Tonight you were making an incredibly spicy dish, one that you couldn’t even ingest safely, but you were determined to please. As you were chopping the unbelievably spicy peppers, you heard Beel come into the kitchen. 

“Hey, Y/N.” He placed a hand on your back, not wanting to get in the way of your work. You turned your head toward him to place a kiss on his cheek, your hands not stopping their chopping rhythm. And then you felt it. The knife had collided with your index finger, and although it didn’t hurt yet, you knew it was about to. 

“Fuck,” you gasped, snapping your head to look at the damage. It wasn’t super deep, but the knife was covered in literal hell pepper remnants. You’d done this before while chopping jalapenos and it hurt something awful, but now? The pain hit you so intensely that you stumbled backwards into Beel, dropping the knife. 

“What’s wrong?” Beel asked, peering over your shoulder. You were cradling your wrist and squeezing your eyes shut. The blood from your finger was dripping onto the floor, and he sprang into action. He grabbed the step stool that was nearby and sat you down on it, and then handed you a wet dish towel. “Here, wrap it with that and put pressure on it. I’m going to call Satan and ask if he has anything that will help you.”

Beel knelt in front of you as he called his older brother. You placed your head on his shoulder, sniffling and biting your lip, trying to keep from screaming out. The minutes you both spent waiting for Satan to come help seemed like hours. Beel had wrapped you in his arms, not sure of what to say or do. 

The blonde came bounding down the stairs after a few minutes, a vial of green liquid in hand. You were a sobbing mess by the time he reached you.

You felt Beel helping you to your feet and guiding you somewhere. When you hit the counter, you realized you were at the sink, and a cold sensation hit your hand soon after. Reluctantly, you opened your eyes, wondering if the subsided pain was just temporary. You sniffled and blinked tears out of your eyes, then turned toward the two brothers. 

“That flushed out the pepper juice, and it has a mild numbing agent. You’ll still feel the pain from the cut for a few days, but it won’t be nearly as excruciating now,” Satan said as he handed Beel a roll of bandages. “Wrap it up and I’ll check on it tomorrow.” He was gone before you could even say thank you. Beel looked at you with those big puppy dog eyes of his and whispered, “Are you alright?”

You smiled, still a little teary eyed. “I am now. Thank you for getting help.” He held your wrist delicately and started wrapping your finger up. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have distracted you while you were cooking.” You shook your head at him.

“No, Beel, I shouldn’t have been so careless while I was holding a knife.” Realizing that you probably bled on the pepper, you groaned. “Ugh...I ruined dinner, didn’t I?” Beel’s eyes met yours and he smiled.

“We can just order takeout tonight, I’m sure no one will mind.”

“But...I wanted to make you--” Beel finished wrapping your wound and cupped your cheek.

“It’s okay, Y/N. We can make it together some other day when you’re all better. I’ll do the chopping next time though.” He placed a tiny kiss to your hand and pulled out his D.D.D. to order some pizza.


End file.
